


stargazing

by given



Series: stargazing [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cliffhangers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Suicide Attempt, attackontitan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/given/pseuds/given
Summary: Historia and Ymir meet on the famous suicide cliff that looms over the city that never sleeps; Paradis.-Modern AU
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: stargazing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205114
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> One shot

“Oh, well, this is awkward.” 

They met around midnight of Christmas Eve, starting a new day, the day of giving and receiving. The stars shined brightly around them, and the moon illuminated the shadows of the trees and the high perch of the mountain edge they both hiked up to. It was on the outskirts of town, and loomed over the edge. The mountain was popular for being a “perfect” spot for approaching the inevitable afterlife. Underneath it was a densely packed forest that no one ever really explored.

They each had their reasons for being here, on Christmas of all days, and yet, they didn’t ask each other. For a moment, they simply stared at the other, stuck at an impasse. It was at the same time did both their gazes flicker away and stare at the city before them instead. The moon made everything prettier, and it did so while glimmering down onto the city that never sleeps, Paradis. 

“Are you going to go first?” The taller one of the two spoke, the one who just showed up. She spoke softly, afraid to do something wrong and cross an unspoken barrier.

“I would have gone already if I wanted to,” The other one, the one sitting on the edge of the cliff replied. “And I really would have. Maybe… you should go first if you want. I’ll be a moment.”

The taller one hummed in response as she sat down next to the other stranger. “My name is Ymir.” 

“Historia.”

Ymir and Historia sat like that, side by side, still not taking a look at each other, but rather, at the world before them. Up here on the cliff of this mountain, you felt strong and powerful. You felt like you could make a difference in this hellish world. Perhaps it was fate that brought the both of them here, at a famous suicide spot, in the early morning of one of the most famous holidays. 

When enough time passed that sitting and staring could only get you so far, Historia found herself leaning into Ymir, her consciousness fading slowly. 

In and out. In and out.

And Historia did just that. She fell asleep leaning into a stranger, a stranger that she had a silent mutual agreement with. The last thing Historia felt was Ymir wrapping her arm around her shoulders and holding her warmly.

Ymir on the other hand was having a field trip. She was so burnt down by life and of the events of Christmas Eve that she came to end it all, yet instead, a small girl (roughly her age by assumption) was sleeping on her. It was late at night (or the morning, depends what you consider twelve AM to be), and Ymir might’ve been asleep herself if not for the fact that they both were challenging death.

The one still awake stared up at the sky and envied the stars. It was common knowledge that one could never reach the stars, not while remaining attached to Earth, their life. She admired them, being able to shine so bright in one’s darkest hours. She envied them for being able to see the universe and more. She envied them for not being her.

When the girl sleeping beside her shifted, Ymir realized this wasn’t all that comfortable for either of them. And so gently, she rested Historia down onto the cold surface of the cliff. Ymir retreated to her car which was parked a few yards away. Unlocking and opening the trunk, Ymir felt around for some type of blanket or towel. She normally had some in her run down car.

On the other side of the car, closer to the cliff edge, Historia shot awake. Her eyes adjusted to the sight of the city in front of her, unaware of her surroundings or setting at first. And then when it all came back to her, and she remembered Ymir, and falling asleep, and now Ymir was gone, she assumed the worst.

“Ymir!” Historia shouted, peering down onto the forest floor beneath the mountain. “I’m sorry!” Historia cried out. She wasn’t sure why she was so sad over some stranger, but knowing someone just killed themselves in front of her.

“Eh?” Ymir walked back to Historia, a roughed up and torn blanket in her arms. “Sorry for what?” 

Spinning around, Historia bolted up and wrapped her short arms around Ymir’s tall torso. She pressed her head against her stomach and made sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“I thought you died,” Historia choked out, to the other’s surprise.

“Why’re you getting so emotional?” Ymir leaned down into the hug. “I mean, we did just meet. Not to mention that we’re both kinda here to die.”

“Yeah, but I just didn’t want you to be dead!” Historia released her from the hug and leaned down, preparing the biggest headbutt ever. And she did just that, slamming into Ymir’s jaw.

“Motherfuck--” Ymir dropped the blanket and doubled over. “What the hell, Historia?!”

“Never die on me again!”

“But that’s kind of the reason you and I are here at this moment!” 

“Well, I thought things over. And now, we’re going to live for each other.”

Truth to be told, Ymir was damn confused. Historia had a sudden shift in moods when she woke up and now she’s going to live for her? They just met?!

“O... okay then, Historia,” Ymir managed to sputter out. “I was just going to my car and grabbing a blanket-- the blanket that’s now dirty on the ground by you.” 

Historia smiled, genuinely smiled, at Ymir’s caringness.

“Then come on!” Historia grabbed Ymir’s hand and used her other hand to pick up the blanket resting on the ground. The two of them stretched out the blanket on the mountain cliff and then laid down on it, providing somewhat comfort.

When Historia still shivered underneath the gaze of the moon, Ymir, rolling her eyes, took off her excess jacket and slipped it over Historia. It was big enough to act as a dress for Historia. 

“You’re so small,” Ymir remarked. 

“You’re too tall,” Historia replied.

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Only if I can ask you something.”

They both knew what the “something” meant. It meant, why’re you here? Why are you here willing to sacrifice everything and anything just for the afterlife?

“I think you know what my question is.” 

“I do,” Historia looked over. “I’m here because I can’t take it anymore. I’m not having a good time and everything’s been so hard lately. Christmas is also the day someone I used to love died.”

Oh.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s alright.”

However, Ymir knew first hand that it wasn’t alright.

“Shut up, idiot. Accept the comfort from someone below you.” Ymir scooted closer and slowly, giving plenty of moments for Historia to move away, she wrapped her arms around the tiny girl and held her closely. She wanted to give Historia a sense of comfort. 

They fell into silence for moments, just leaning into the other and staring at the moon. Ymir lifted her arm up, her palm open and yearning for the moon. 

“So why’re you here?” Historia finally whispered. 

“Because,” Ymir started to smile, not that anyone could see. Using her hand, she pointed up at the brightly light night. “I’m going to become a star up there.”

The freckled girl didn’t exactly understand her own words, or how to even put it into words, yet Historia didn’t ask any questions. She understood Ymir, or what she’s seen of her so far. Ymir was a conflicted soul like hers, begging to be saved by someone. And, unbeknownst to Ymir, Historia felt the same.

“Look at us. Suicidal depressed adults who came here to end it all on Christmas, only to be laying down with each other stargazing.”

Ymir laughed loudly, something raw and genuine. She rested her arm down from the stars. 

“What a Christmas, right?” She grinned. 

“You know, it’s bad luck to die on Christmas.”

“It is?”

“Oh yeah, it is. So whaddya say, we go enjoy our Christmas, and come back to do this midnight tonight, when the clock strikes on December twenty-sixth?” 

It wasn’t subtle what Historia was trying to do.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Ymir breathed in response. “But, why not just rest for a moment? Stargazing on Christmas with a stranger? This doesn’t happen every day.” 

“You’re right, it really doesn’t,” Historia smiled up at Ymir. “But I’m glad it did happen today.”

“So am I, Historia. So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno where this idea came from but this short fiction was born during one of my classes


End file.
